Rigel Hawthorn
This roleplay character belongs to Grace (tumblr), she can be found here , England, United Kingdom |blood status = Pure-Blood |Marital status = Married |Age = |Alias = |Title = |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'9" |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (wife) * Saiph Hawthorn (daughter) * Leonis Hawthorn (son) * Antares Hawthorn (son) * Kalle Hawthorn (son) * Rodrick Hawthorn (father) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (mother) † * Castor Soranzo (née Hawthorn) (brother, estranged) * Nazario Soranzo (brother-in-law, estranged) * Delphinus Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Orion Hawthorn (brother) * Leda Hawthorn (sister, estranged) * Jowan Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Igraine Penhallow (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Austol Penhallow II (maternal cousin) * Keneder Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Patricia Thomas (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (maternal cousin) * Lowenna Pendragon (paternal aunt) * Percival Pendragon (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Keneder Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Noreen Pendragon II (maternal cousin) * Caspar Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Kenver Penhallow (maternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (maternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (maternal great-grandfather) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Augustus Rookwood (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Rookwood (second cousin) * Atticus Rookwood (second cousin) * (ancestor, supposedly) * Nigel Hawthorn (paternal grandfather) † * Cassiopeia Hawthorn (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † * August Hawthron (paternal uncle) † * Iris Hawthron (paternal aunt) † * Prudence Hawthron (née Goyle) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Magnus Hawthron (paternal great-grandfather) † * Kalle Karppinen (father-in-law) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (mother-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (brother-in-law) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (brother-in-law, estraged) * George Weasley (brother-in-law, estranged) * Silja Weasley (niece, estranged) * Mikael Weasley (nephew, estranged) * Madeline Weasley (niece, estranged) * Silja Karppinen (sister-in-law) † * Harri Karppinen (brother-in-law, estranged) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Ilsa Karppinen (niece, estranged) * Virva Karppinen (niece, estranged) * Taavetti Karppinen (nephew, estranged) * Penhallow Family * * Hawthorn Family |Animagus = |Boggart = Himself in poverty |jukebox = |Wand = Ash, 10¾ inches, | Patronus = |Patronus = |House = Gryffindor |Loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Gryffindor *Muggle-Born Network *Order of the Phoenix |job = |hideg = s }} Rigel "Rige" Magnus Hawthorn (born 15th September 1979) in an , the son of Rodrick and Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow). He has four siblings: Castor, Delphi, Orion, and Leda. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early years Final Years Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Male Category:Gryffindor Character